Tom Larson
Cheryl Larson |job = Food deliveryman |path = Abductor Unclassified Killer |mo = Abduction and imprisonment Neck snapping |victims = 1 killed 1 abducted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Leif Steinert |appearance = "Target Rich" }} Tom Larson is an abductor and killer who appears in the Season Eleven episode "Target Rich". Background Born sometime in 1993, Tom and his mother Cheryl were physically abused by his father Paul, with Cheryl taking most of the abuse. In his teenage years, he was arrested several times for misdemeanor peeping offenses, and every time he was released, Paul would attack him so severely that he had to be hospitalized. Every time Social Services investigated, Cheryl would convince them nothing was going on. On October 22, 2011, she committed suicide, leaving Tom as the only target for Paul's abuse. As an adult, he found work as a Chinese restaurant deliveryman. He regularly delivered food to a college student named Bahni Desai, who he became enamored with. On January 4, 2015,Garcia states, however, that the heart attack occurred in 2014. This is likely a mistake on the writer's part. Paul suffered a heart attack and Tom became his primary caregiver. This caused him to snap and abduct Bahni. Target Rich After Tom abducts Bahni, he parks his car in the garage, steps out, and places his head on the trunk to hear if Bahni is making any noise. Then, he opens the trunk and Bahni begins struggling, but he knocks her out. He then returns home holding Bahni's unconscious body. When he does, he sees if Paul is sleeping. When this is confirmed, Tom tries to walk up the stairs without making a noise. However, his movements make the staircase creak, which causes Paul to wake up and call for him. After a while, Tom goes back downstairs and sees that his father has gone back to sleep. When Tom takes Bahni to the attic, he begins to put her in the trunk as she regains consciousness. When Bahni tries to fight back, Tom tries to tell her to be quiet and gets her in the trunk. She refuses and continues fighting back, but Tom manages to keep her quiet by holding her at knifepoint, then puts her in the trunk and closes it. Bahni begins screaming and Tom yells at her to be quiet, then begins stabbing the trunk in a fit of rage, narrowly avoiding Bahni each time. Later, Bahni tries to see through the holes Tom left. Moments later, he opens the trunk, takes Bahni out, and tells her that if she screams, he will kill her. He then removes the gag from Bahni's mouth, puts a collar around her neck, and attaches it to a chain hanging from the ceiling. After telling Bahni that the attic is her room now, Tom turns on his smartphone (which is connected to a camera on the ceiling) so he can watch her and record every movement Bahni makes. Later, Tom brings his father some food while watching the news of Bahni's abduction. When Tom gives his father a soda can, he accidentally spills it on Paul's food, enraging him. Paul tosses the food away and tells Tom to clean it up, but Tom leaves. The following night, Bahni tries to destroy the camera, using a chair to get to it, but Tom watches her through the smartphone. He runs back upstairs and stops Bahni from doing so. Afterward, Tom gives her food, which Bahni recognizes as being from the Chinese restaurant she regularly ordered from. She asks Tom how long he has been watching her, and he replies that it was long enough for him to realize that he wants her. Then, Tom removes the duct tape from her hands, saying that he trusts her. When Tom leaves, he observes Bahni from his room to see what she is doing. Devising a plan to escape, Bahni puts spice in her drink and shakes it. When Tom steps in to investigate, Bahni tosses the drink on his face. A brief struggle ensues, interrupted when Paul steps in. Upon spotting Bahni, he recognizes her from the news. Tom tries to explain to his father, but Paul hits him. Bahni thanks Paul, thinking that she has been saved, but becomes shocked when Paul tells Tom that they have to get rid of her. When Bahni yells at Paul to stay away from her, Tom tries to stop his father from killing her, but Paul shoves him away. When Tom tries to stop him again, Paul sees the smartphone, realizes that everything is being recorded and destroys the ceiling camera. He then approaches Bahni and tries to kill her, but Tom attacks Paul from behind, strangling him with his own cane while asking, "How is this for being a man?" After he kills Paul, Tom becomes shocked and looks between Bahni and his father's dead body. Just then, the BAU show up, arrest Tom, and rescue Bahni. As Tom is being handcuffed, he asks Rossi if Paul is gone. Rossi asks him if he knows what he has done, and he calmly replies, "Yes." Modus Operandi Tom abducted Bahni while she was drunk and leaving a party, tying her hands together and putting her in the trunk of his car beforehand. He then took her to the attic of his home and forcing her into a chest at knifepoint. Later on, he strapped a collar onto her and attached it to a chain hanging from the ceiling, leaving her in the attic and recording her every movement with a camera on the ceiling with the video feed being sent to his phone, allowing him to see her every movement. When he killed his father, Tom strangled him with his own cane and then violently threw him to the attic floor, snapping his neck in the process. Profile No official profile of Tom was given by the BAU. Known Victims *2015: **November 11: Bahni Desai **November 13: Paul Larson Notes *Tom has some similarities with Edward Ray Stokes ("Bully") - Both were abductors who targeted one woman with whom they were enamored with, holding them captive in large chests located in secluded rooms of their houses. Appearances *Season Eleven **"Target Rich" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Patricidal Killers Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Abuse Victims Category:Accidental Killers Category:Captors